¿Te Enseño?
by DarkCupidFearless
Summary: "—¡LOS ALEMANES SOMOS LOS MEJORES EN LA CAMA! —" Que mentira mas grande acababa de hacer Prusia. Seria algo malo, si alguien se enterara que aún era virgen y no tenía ni idea de como tener sexo. Pero siempre puede estar Rusia para enseñarle ¿No? Yaoi Lemmon 18 Violación Two-Shot. RusPru. Espero y les guste. 1era Parte Up!
Hola gente del mundo. Bueno este es la primera historia que hago de mi amore~ Hetalia sean piadosos, es de una de mis OTPehs, el RusPru, espero que les guste, tenía esta idea y tenia que sacármela de la cabeza. Sera un Two-Shot si les gusta me dicen y subo la segunda parte. Espero que sea si

 **Advertencia:** Este Fanfic es Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero busca otra historia que sea de tu agrado. Si te gusta prepara los pañuelos, no para llorar 7v7 Hay lemmon.

 **Desclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no sería mas Yaoi de lo que ya es, le pertenece al grandioso Hima-Papa, yo solo tomado los personajes para is locas fantasías.

Bueno ya no los distraigo. Enjoy It.

* * *

 **¿Te enseño?**

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿Los Alemanes son buenos en la cama?

—Te lo digo Francia —dijo Prusia mientras se subía a la mesa—. ¡LOS ALEMANES SOMOS LOS MEJORES EN LA CAMA! —exclamó con aire de orgullo, todos estaban atónitos ante esa frase dicha por el pruso.

Hace media hora que el Bad Friends Trio tenía esa discusión: ¿Qué nación era la mejor en la cama? Era normal para los 3 discutir eso. Pero si hablamos que estaban en una reunión de las naciones… ya no era tan normal.

—Ve~ Si que lo son —dijo tranquilo el menor de los Italia.

A todos se les volvió a caer la mandíbula ante tal declaración. Estados Unidos escupió su refresco. Inglaterra tenía los ojos en blanco tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía. Francia tenía una cara de perversión extrema. Romano, España, Austria no creían lo que escuchaban del menor. Hungría y Japón tenían una pequeña línea de sangre en su nariz. Grecia dormía y Alemania ardía en vergüenza y furia.

—¡ITALIA! —Alemania tomo a Italia de la cabeza apretándola con fuerza.

—Pero Doitsu~ Sabes que es cierto, tu y yo lo sabemos —trato de zafarse el Italiano.

—¡CALLATE! —dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la sala de juntas.

—¡DOITSU ME DUELE! —gritaba el pobre Italia.

Nadie podía creer la escena que se había formado en la sala de juntas. Inglaterra volvió a subir al estrado tratando de retomar a lo que habían estado haciendo.

—Bueno continuando…

Y así continuaron con la junta. Italia y Alemania regresaron casi cuando terminaba dicha junta, el primero incomodo al intentar sentarse y el segundo con un gran sonrojo pero más tranquilo. No se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que había pasado.

Rusia era el único que no había dicho nada, estaba pensando en lo que cierto pruso había dicho, y una vez terminada la junta, estaba dispuesto a comprobar…

Que tan buenos eran en la cama los alemanes.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

Prusia llego cansado hasta su "humilde" hogar, y se tiro en la cama. Gilbird llego volando hasta el estomago del pruso.

—Gilbird ¿Cómo está el pollito más awesome de todos? —pregunto el pruso, mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza.

Estaba pensando lo que paso en la junta. No quería admitirlo en voz alta pero.

¡ERA UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!

¿Por qué?

Simple.

El no sabía absolutamente nada sobre como tener sexo. Si, sabía que "eso" entraba "ahí" pero nada más.

Se golpeo la cara con la palma abierta, el aunque no lo pareciera, seguía siendo un tanto apegado a la religión como para ponerse a investigar como tener sexo.

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para estar boca abajo en la cama. Bueno, si nadie lo sabía, no tenía por qué temerle a algo. Seguiría con su fachada de Dios del Sexo y nadie se daría cuanta.

O eso pensaba.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

Cierto ruso estaba transitando por las calles, en estos tiempos, algo helada de Berlín. Estaba buscando la casa de Prusia.

Si, lo admitía, estaba loco por Prusia. Como paso, ni el mismo lo sabe. Pero todo empezó cuando la URSS era dueña de Prusia, y lo tenían de rehén en la casa de los soviéticos.

Recordaba cuando, gracias a la Guerra Fría, logro escapar. Todo el tiempo estuvo decaído sin saber porque, todo el tiempo estaba en la cama tratando de contener las lágrimas por la independencia de Prusia. Así pasaron los años hasta el fin de la Guerra Fría cuando se dio cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba del pruso. Se dio cuenta gracias a que este ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamiento, eso y que todas las mañanas despertaba con una gran erección por soñar con el pruso.

Suspiro, si lograba encontrar la casa del pruso… que haría, lo amarraría a la cama y lo obligaría a tener relaciones con él para averiguar si era cierto.

Volvió a suspirar.

Como lograba una gran nación como él, volverse loco por una como el albino.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

Prusia estaba cocinando su cena, cuando escucho unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Creyendo que fuera uno de los BFT o su hermano, fue a abrir la puerta.

No imagino lo que veía ahí.

Rusia estaba parada en la puerta con su tonta sonrisa infantil.

—Privet —saludo el ruso con la mano, riendo ligeramente.

El ruso sin invitación alguna entro a la casa del pruso. Se sentó en la sala esperando a que llegara el albino.

Prusia seguía sin creer lo que veía, tenia al ruso en su sala, se sonrojo violentamente. Pensaba que los sentimientos por Rusia estaban más que muertos después de la Guerra Fría. Así que cerró la puerta y fue donde Rusia.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —pregunto el albino con los brazos cruzados.

—Solo quería volver a ver a un viejo amigo —dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Sin saber por qué, el pruso sintió una punzada en el pecho, que le dio poca importancia. Bufó y regreso a la cocina para ver cómo estaba la cena.

Vio que estaba lista, así que apago la estufa, no era su intención invitar al ruso a cenar, pero ya era tarde. "Ojala que le guste la sopa" pensó.

Pero no conto con lo siguiente.

Rusia abrazo a Prusia por la espalda y empezó a dar mordidas juguetonas en su cuello. Prusia abrió los ojos atónito ante el acto del ruso y los colores se le subieron al rostro al sentir la mano del ruso adentrarse dentro de los pants gris que llevaba y masajear su miembro por encima de su bóxer.

—Rusia… ¿Q-qué? —trato de hablar.

—En realidad, vine a ver si era cierto eso que dices sobre los alemanes —dijo casi en un susurro en el oído del albino.

Prusia ahogo un gemido al sentir la mano helada de Rusia sobre su miembro. Este lo empezó a masturbar ahí mismo mientras seguía mordiendo su cuello. El pruso trataba inútilmente de acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca.

Rusia dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo para tomar al pruso y ponerlo sobre su hombro para subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de este.

Una vez dentro lo tiro "suavemente" en la cama, sacándole un quejido a Prusia. Se poso sobre este siguió besando su cuello.

Prusia no lo soporto y empujo al ruso hasta tirarlo de la cama.

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! ¡AUN SOY VIRGEN IMBECIL! —grito enrojecido Prusia.

Pasaron segundos hasta que Prusia se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir. Enrojecido se tapo la boca solo para hundir su cara en una de las almohadas.

Rusia estaba de piedra ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después sonrió de lado y se lamio los labios. Prusia aun era virgen, de alguna forma eso lo alegraba.

—Así que eres virgen —era más una afirmación que una pregunta, Prusia no contesto—. Y no sabes nada acerca de como tener sexo —sonrió para sus adentros.

Prusia se hundió más en la almohada ante la última afirmación.

—¿Te enseño? —preguntó Rusia feliz de la vida.

Prusia no contesto. Rusia tomo su silencio como un sí.

Rusia, se quito la bufanda y aprovechando que Prusia estaba de espaldas y tomo sus dos manos y las amarro con la bufanda por detrás de su espalda. Prusia trato de replicar pero al ver la mirada lujuriosa de Rusia toda palabra murió en su garganta.

Sin nada de delicadeza y haciendo acopio de su gran fuerza arranco la camisa blanca y el pants gris del albino dejándolo solo en unos bóxer rojos. Rusia se relamió los labios y se quito la gabardina que traía y regreso a besar el pecho desnudo de Prusia.

Este trataba inútilmente de acallar sus gritos, pero le era casi imposible. Rusia fue bajando de su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna, beso suavemente el miembro erecto del albino por sobre la ropa. Fue bajando lentamente la ropa interior hasta dejar su miembro al aire.

Le dio una rápida lamida desde la base y se levanto del pruso, busco un poco entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Prusia no sabía lo que era, dado a que tenía los ojos llorosos debido al placer.

Rusia flexiono las piernas del albino dejando expuesta su entrada lamio uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo sin suavidad. Prusia ahogo un grito. Rusia metía y sacaba su dedo lentamente. Después lo saco por completo e introdujo el aparato que había traído.

Prusia seguía sin entender lo que era, hasta que una corriente eléctrica recorrió desde su entrada hasta todo su cuerpo y explotaba en su mente. Era un vibrador, un maldito vibrador lo que le había introducido.

—N-no sa-saca-lo —suplico el pruso.

Rusia, cruelmente, subió la intensidad del vibrador al máximo. Prusia gimió fuertemente. Lo cual le encanto al ruso.

—¡SACALO! —logro gritar fuera de sí.

Rusia hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de Prusia y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente sacándole más gemidos. Segundo después, Prusia se corrió en la mano del ruso. Este solo veía divertido la escena que se presentaba ante él.

Bajo la intensidad del vibrador y lo saco del interior del pruso. Rusia se quito la camisa que traía y regreso al cuello del albino, mordiendo esta vez mas fuertemente, mientras su mano se dirigía a la entrada del pruso. E introdujo dos dedos de una sola vez.

—Gilbert… —susurro en la oreja de este.

Rusia saco los dedos del interior del pruso y se volvió a levantar de él, solo para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Prusia apenas pudo alzar la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron a abrir como platos.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que Moscú fuera tan grande, debería medir como mínimo unos 20 cm. Trato de encogerse en la cama pero Rusia lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y dejo su miembro justo en la entrada de Prusia, haciendo un poco de presión.

—Respira hondo —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿por q… —no pudo terminar la pregunta, cuando Rusia introdujo salvajemente su miembro de una sola estocada.

Esta vez no pudo aguantar y grito desgarradoramente. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Las lágrimas caían como cascada por los ojos de Gilbert. Y a Iván lo único que hacía era excitarle mas la expresión del pruso.

Sin esperar a que el dolor le pasara, empezó el vaivén, primero empezó lento pero en pocos segundos fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza con lo que lo hacía. Gilbert gemía con fuerza, era algo involuntario que hacía su cuerpo.

Iván salió de Gilbert por unos segundos, lo puso de cuatro patas y volvió a introducir su miembro de una sola. Lo tomo de las caderas y el vaivén con el que lo hacía era demasiado fuerte para el albino, que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, sus brazos no soportaron más tiempo y su cara cayó en la almohada, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Iván tomo el miembro de Gilbert y lo masturbo en la frecuencia en la que entraba y salía de él. Pronto ambos se corrieron, Rusia en el interior de Prusia, y este en las sabanas blancas.

Iván salió del interior del pruso, sacando un poco de su semen y algo se sangre por lo bestia que había sido con él, pero poco le importo, solo cayó rendido en la cama, aun lado de él.

Prusia no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Seguía sin moverse. Rusia lo abrazo y pego la espalda de Gilbert con su pecho. El ruso no dijo nada solo lo abrazó y cayó dormido. Roncaba ligeramente.

Gilbert, aún no podía creer lo que Iván le había hecho. Solo rompió a llorar en silencio para no despertar al ruso.

Lo que sentía en su pecho era una emoción agridulce. Por una parte le alegraba que su primera vez haya sido con Iván, pero no le de la forma en la cual él había deseado. No le gusto la forma en que esto había sucedido.

Solo lloro.

Toda la noche.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aca, significa que les gusto o al menos les intereso, y que son tan pervertidos como yo.

Bueno ya saben como funciona, te gusto: deja un Review, no te gusto: deja un Review. Un escritor con Reviews es un escritor feliz.

Les invito a seguirme en mis diversas cuentas 'v')/

Fesibük: Dark Cupid Fearless

Tüitah: *arroba*(por que luego se lo traga Fanfiction) DCupid_Fearless

Y tambien les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, solo tengo una XD, además de esta. Pero si quieres historias originales hechas por mi:

Uatpad: *arroba*DarkCupid_Fearless

Grax. Nos vemos en la proxima *tal vez* 'v')/

Dark Cupid


End file.
